Shattered conceptions
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Bluestreak knew that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the best warriors the Autobots have. So, what happens when he falls into their hands? Is he doomed, or is he going to find help in the most unlikely ally? Shattered Glass universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers. Never have, never will. (sigh)**_

_**Warning - Shattered Glass AU.**_

_**/-----/**_

Alarms went off across the Decpticon base, Bluestreak's helm snapping up. He exchanged mildly panicked looks with Prowl, who'd been playing chess with him. He stood, facing the door across the room. Megatron entered.

"Prowl, take Smokescreen and get out." he said. "We can't have you fall into Autobot hands." Prowl hesitated.

"But -" he began to protest.

Megatron shook his head. "No. Get out." he cut Prowl off. "We can't have our Head Tatctical officer fall into Autobot hands." Prowl nodded once, and disappeared with Smokescreen. Megatron turned to the rest of the group. "Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave, with me. Bluestreak, you stay here, and help Starscream take out the ones in the base."

With that, Megatron and the three others left, Starscream took over. "You, you, and you, go and provide Megatron cover fire, Bluestreak, you stay with me, and help me defend the base." Just as Starscream finished speaking, there was a crash, followed by manical laughter.

The Autobots had arrived.

Bluestreak and Starscream stood back to back, guns pointed at the doors at the front and back of the room. Bluestreak saw movement out of the corner of his optics and let his targeting computer track his target. One shot, one dead Autobot. This happened six more times in quick succession. There was a reason Bluestreak was a sniper, and the best the Academy had trained. Starscream was taking care of the 'Bots behind him, so he could focus on what was going on in front of him. He saw flashes of red and yellow before they were gone. Bluestreak had to bite back a groan.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

He continued to fire, keeping his optic out for the opportunity to shoot one of the Twins. Six more 'Bots dropped before they called a retreat. Bluestreak reloaded his rifle, not putting it down until he was _postitive _that the Autobots were gone. Starscream and Bluestreak heard movement and had both of their rifles pointed at the doors until Megatron walked in, followed by Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave, looking battered but pleased.

Starscream nodded to Starscream and Bluestreak, giving them a smile. "Well done, Bluestreak, Starscream." Bluestreak smiled in return.

"Thanks! For a minute there, I thought that Megatron was the Autobots coming back. I know he's not but I couldn't help thinking -" he was cut off by Prowl's hand.

"We get it, Blue." he said, amusement in his voice. He looked up at Megatron. "What now?"

Megatron sighed. "They want two of us. And not just any of us, but two specific mechs." Starscream frowned.

"Who?" he asked. Megatron refused to meet Bluestreak's and Prowl's.

"Bluestreak, and Prowl."

Dead silence.

Bluestreak and Prowl looked at each other then back at Megatron. Bluestreak spoke.

"So, what do we do?" he asked.

Megatron's helm lifted, red optics narrowed. "We won't give you to them. They want you, then they're going to have to fight us for you. You aren't going to them - either of you."

Bluestreak and Prowl nodded as another explosion rocked the base. The Autobots had returned, this time, with reinforcements.

_**/-------/**_

_**A/N - This is my first time writing in the Shattered Glass universe. I'm sorry the chapter is short, but hey, I'm still experimenting. Read, review, and let me know if I should continue the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/------/**_

Bluestreak and Prowl exchanged looks as the base shuddered again. Prowl looked over at Bluestreak again, then spoke. "Do you know why they want us?" Megatron sighed.

"I know they want you because of your being our Head Tactician. I have no idea why they'd want Bluestreak though." he said, looking over at Bluestreak, who shrugged back.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what they want with me. I'm not that important in the grand scheme of things." he muttered.

Megatron nodded, and began barking out orders. "Bluestreak, you're with me, Thundercracker, Menasaur and Starscream. Prowl, you're with Smokescreen, Devastator, Skywarp, and Soundwave. We're splitting you two up, that way, they have to fight to get either one of you. I'd leave you in the base, but we don't have that option." Prowl nodded curtly, and disappeared down a side hall, and Bluestreak followed Megatron out ot the battlefield with Thundercracker and Starscream.

Bluestreak positioned himself on a cliff, and set up his rifle. He took careful aim, and with one well placed shot, took one of Blaster's cassetes trying to get Megatron from behind. Menasaur punched Jazz in the chassis, sending him back a few steps, but not enough to deterr the Special Ops mech. Thundercracker flew overhead, Sunstreaker hanging onto his wings, trying to make him crash, Sideswipe doing the same to Starscream. Bluestreak shot Sunny in the shoulder, the golden twin hissing in pain. Thundercracker barrelrolled, and Sunstreaker barely managed to hang on. Sideswipe abandoned trying to make Starscream crash in favor of saving his twin. Bluestreak fired again, one of his shots hitting Sideswipe's jetpack, causing both twins to fall. He reloaded and was about to fire when he felt the barrel of a rifle pressed against the back of his head.

"I would not advise moving." Mirage advised, uncloaking. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Bluestreak held stock-still, his finger on the trigger of his gun. He glanced down the sights of his rifle and smiled. If he was going to get captured, he may as well make his shots count. He pulled the trigger three times, all three rounds slamming into Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, they didn't hit anywhere fatal, but they connected in places that would make transforming, and patching him up difficult. He barely had time to blink before the butt of Mirage's weapon slammed into the back of his helm, sending him into stasis.

_**/------/**_

"Ow." Bluestreak muttered as he came around. He looked around, and sighed. He was locked in the Autobot brig, Prowl across from him, still in stasis. The damage done to Prowl made Bluestreak want to purge. Prowl's doorwings were gone, ripped off, if the energon staining his usually pristine black and white paint was anything to go by, and somebot had melted Prowl's chevron down to stubs. Obviously, Prowl had resisted, and he paid the price for it.

Bluestreak shifted, and hissed. He twisted slightly, and glanced at his own doorwings. They had been melted in places, the sensitive panels useless. The sensory deprivation was stifling, almost no imput coming from either panel at all. The doors to the brig hissed open, and Bluestreak went rigid, watching the hall warily. A mech was backlit, his features obsucred by shadows. The only thing that was distinguishable were his crimson optics, which landed on him.

"So, you're awake. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to wake up." the mech said, walking into the room. He stopped outside the cell, and leaned against the door.

Bluestreak couldn't entirely suppress a shiver of apprehension. The words were pleasant enough, but the underlying violence lacing them was enough to scare him. "What do you want with me?" The door to the cell opened, and now Bluestreak could see it was Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker? What do you want?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "Offically, Optimus Prime wanted your skills as a sniper. Unoffically, you're going to be my plaything." he said, walking up to Bluestreak. Bluestreak stared back, refusing to show how scared he was. Sunstreaker reached past him, and touched one of his doorwings, the touch barely registering until he gripped it tight enough to dent it. "Just so you know, Optimus is seriously fragged off at you. All you had to do was come along nice and easy, and you would't be in here. Not to mention, Sideswipe and I are fragged off at you too."

"Aw, did I mess up your shiny paintjob?" Bluestreak taunted, noting the flash of anger with mild satisfaction. That satisfaction was short-lived however. With one smooth motion, Sunstreaker gripped the wing in his hand tighter, then ripped it off, throwning the wing across the cell. Bluestreak fought down the scream that clawed its way up through his vocal processor.

Sunstreaker smiled at him. "Giving me back talk is not the way to appease my anger, Bluestreak." Bluesteak didn't say anything, glaring at the golden mech as if through sheer willpower alone he could caue the Autobot to burst into flames.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Well, I have monitor duty, so I have to leave. Next time though, I'll bring Sideswipe. He has a few things he wants to say to you." With that, he left, picking up the torn wing and throwing it into Bluestreak's abdomen. Bluestreak bent double, desperately trying to get his intakes to work. The doors to the brig hissed shut behind Sunstreaker, cutting off the mech's chuckles.

"Bluestreak?" The soft call got his attention.

Bluestreak's helm snapped up. "Prow! You're awake."

Prowl's blue optics were dull, a sure sign of energy deprivation. "Yes, but not for long."

"Prowl, what happened to you?" he asked softly.

"Interrogation. Ironhide interrogated me with Jazz's help. Blue, they're going to interrogate you next." Prowl said, optics off-lining as he fell back into stasis.

"Prowl? Prowl! Wake up!" Blue called, trying to reach his mentor despite the chains holding him against the wall.

_**/--------/**_

_**A/N - Okay, so I suppose this is going to be an AU to the Shattered Glass AU. Oh, well. I'm using TFWiki, so I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as possible. So, read, review, and let me know what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-------/**_

The doors to the brig opened again, this time the mech coming in unmistakable. It was Ratchet. He walked into the brig, his optics landing on Prowl. "For the love of Primus." he muttered. "I know they have fun at interrogations, but they have to remember, _I have to patch the bastards up!"_ he muttered as he set to work repairing Prowl's exposed energon lines. Bluestreak watched as he finished repairing them, then hooked Prowl up to an I.V. containing energon. He made sure everything was set properly before walking over to Bluestreak. He didn't say anything, just turned Bluestreak so he could seal the energon lines. He wasn't gentle, forcing Blue to bite back whimpers of pain.

Ratchet stood, and spoke to Bluestreak as he left. "You're good for now. I can't gurantee how long you and the other will stay that way. I don't want to know your names, because all you're going to be is another body we have to bury." Ratchet crossed the hall, and disconnected Prowl from the I.V before going out the door.

The door to the brig hissed shut, leaving Bluestreak in the dark with Prowl unconcious across from him. Bluestreak sighed and tried to relax enough for a light recharge.

_**/-------/**_

Sideswipe watched as Sunstreaker paced through their quarters. "Well, Sunny, if he bothers you that much, why aren't you doing anything about it? It's not like you to just obsess over a mech." he remarked.

Sunstreaker scowled down at the floor, choosing not to comment. Sideswipe sighed. "Okay, Sunny. Spill. It's not just the sniper mech that's got you wound up. What's going on?"

Sunstreaker stopped pacing to pin his twin with an icy glare. "I don't know. I'm wound up, and I have no explaination for it. I'll be back." he muttered, stalking out the door, leaving Sideswipe sitting on his berth.

Sideswipe stood up and sighed again. "Primus, why did I have to get the homicidal, sociopathic twin?" he muttered, following Sunstreaker down the hall to the brig. "Let me guess, you're going to go and take your frustrations out on the sniper mech. Right?"

Sunstreaker didn't answer, he just punched in the code to the door, and it slid open, letting them in. He went straight to the third cell on the left, and entered. A few seconds later, there was a cry of pain, and the sound of tearing metal. A doorwing flew into the hall, followed by what appeared to be part of a red chevron.

Sideswipe stuck his head in the door, and watched with a smirk as Sunstreaker pummeled the grey mech. The mech's chassis was being dented inward toward the spark chamber, almost folding in on itself under Sunstreaker's relentless attack.

Sunstreaker stepped back from the battered and beaten Decepticon, licking his knuckles from where they'd torn from beating Bluestreak. He gave Sideswipe a grin. "I feel better now. You want to take a swing?"

Sideswipe shrugged, rolling his shoulders as he walked into the cell. He rose an optic ridge at the almost scathing look the mech gave him. Despite the fact that he was chained, defeseless, and at his mercy, he was giving Sideswipe one of the most defiant glares he'd ever seen. Sideswipe looked back at Sunstreaker. "Do you know his name?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Bluestreak.

Sunstreaker considered. "It's Bluestreak. He's the 'Con sniper who took out your jetpack."

Sideswipe nodded, turning to face Bluestreak, his fist flying through the air to hit Bluestreak in the abdomen. He pummeled Bluestreak until the Decepticon offlined. Sideswipe stepped back, intakes heaving, trying to cycle cool air into his systems. He glanced over at Prowl, who appeared to be out cold. Though not for long. Jazz had plans for Prowl, and Sideswipe _almost_ pitied the mech.

Almost.

He and Sunstreaker walked out of the brig, Sunstreaker going to the washracks to clean up, Sideswipe to their shared quarters for a nap. Bluestreak's interrogation was coming up in a few hours - he knew Sunstreaker and Ironhide were going to be there, so he had no reason to go. With that thought, Sideswipe dropped off into a light recharge.

_**/------/**_

Bluestreak groaned as he came around. He'd lost track of how much time had passed after he'd passed out. It couldn't have been more than a few hours, but with the pain wracking his body, he wasn't in any condition to tell. He glanced up, and froze. The doors of the brig were open, and Ironhide was standing outside his cell. The door to his cell opened, and Ironhide walked in, and unchained Bluestreak, deftly cuffing his hands behind his back. He dragged the young gunner out of the cell, and out into the interrogation room, which was set off to the side of the brig.

Bluestreak looked around, almost rolling his optics at the cliche` of the single chair, table, and bare lightbulb hanging over it. He was marched over to the chair, and forced to sit down, his hands going from being cuffed behind his back, to being cuffed to the arms of the chair. He held himself rigid, refusing to show that he was scared out of his processor. Ironhide stalked around the room, muttering under his breath, and occasionally punching Bluestreak, just to pass the time.

The doors opened, and Ironhide spun around, glaring at the newcomer. "About time. Where the frag have you been?"

Sunstreaker stepped into the room, shaking his head at Ironhide. "I was getting something to eat. Sorry if that bothers you."

Ironhide grunted, and turned his attention to Bluestreak. "Now then, we have some questions for ya." he said. "You can answer them, and make us happy, or you can decide to be stupid, and make us mad."

Bluestreak rose an optic ridge. "I don't have to do that - you're already insane." His smart remark earned him a ferocious punch in the abdomen, his intakes fighting for air.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chassis as he watched Bluestreak fight for air. A smirk crossed his face as he walked over, and grasped Bluestreak's chin, forcing the young gunner to meet his optics. "Now then, Bluestreak. We only have a few questions. Why fight us, and end up like your friend? We want to know everything you know about Megatron."

Bluestreak scoffed, a derisive laugh escaping him. "Yeah, and while I'm at it, why don't I completly betray everyone I know and become a dirty Autobot like the rest of you scum."

Sunstreaker sighed, as he reached for a blade on the table, hand moving so fast it was a blur. Bluestreak didn't register the movement until he felt his cheekplates being laid open, energon and coolant running down his face to drip off his chin onto his already torn and battered armor. Sunstreaker smirked, and leaned back over Bluestreak. "So, are ya gonna talk to us now? All we want to know is where Megatron's new base is."

"And you glitch-heads really think that I'm going to tell you?" Bluestreak asked. In the back of his processor he knew it wasn't smart, baiting the most homicidal mech alive, and he'd probably regret it later, but he was going to defy them, even if it killed him. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Pity." Ironhide said from beside the door. "I was hoping you'd show more sense than your friend down in the brig did." he said, pushing away from the wall to walk over to where Sunstreaker was looming over Bluestreak. "Because that means I have to get involved, and that - you really don't want." To emphasize his point, he causually reached out, and gripped the already broken part of Bluestreak's chevron, twisting the metal, but not quite tearing it off. Ironhide smiled down at the gunner, his grip tightening. "Megatron's moved his base. We want to know where, and we want to know now."

Bluestreak shook his head. "I'm not talking."

Ironhide tsked. "Wrong answer." With that, he tore the already broken half of the chevron from Bluestreak's helm, earning a strangled cry of pain from the grey mech. He reached out, and grabbed the undamaged half. "Try again."

"I won't tell you." Bluestreak bit out.

"Wrong again." Another jerk, and the other half of his chevron was gone, flying across the room. Ironhide nodded to Sunstreaker, who smiled happily. He drew the blade, this time the blade glowing red-hot. "Where is Megatron's new base, Bluestreak?" Sunstreaker asked, not quite touching Bluestreak with the hot blade.

Bluestreak tried to avoid the blade, but couldn't, due to Ironhide holding him still. "I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Sunstreaker merely shrugged, and pressed the blade against his helm, where his chevron had been torn from his head. The searing hot metal melted right through his armor, and began to fry the wires that were exposed. Bluestreak couldn't help the scream of pain.

Sunstreaker pulled the blade back and gave Bluestreak an evil smile. "Care to try again? I can do this all day."

Bluestreak shook his head, and Sunstreaker shrugged, pressing the blade against the other side of Bluestreak's helm, earing another scream as more wires fried. Sunstreaker held the blade there, until Bluestreak went into stasis from the pain. He looked at Ironhide. "Well, that was pointless." he muttered, withdrawing the knife, bits of melted wire and metal clinging to the blade.

Ironhide shrugged. "It may have been pointless, but you had fun." he said, eyeing Sunstreaker as the gold mech leaned over the offline mech. "What are you doing?"

Sunstreaker smiled as he ran a finger over the cut he'd made on Bluestreak's cheek. "Just admiring my work." he glanced over at Ironhide. "You go on ahead. I'll get him back to the brig."

Ironhide nodded once. "Just don't kill him." he said as he walked out the door.

Sunstreaker waved in aknowledgement as the doors hissed closed behind him. He fingered the blade, smiling as he pressed the blade against Bluestreak's doorwings, deftly flicking his wrist, severing wires and creating more cuts as he went. He dropped the blade, and began pummelling the unconcious mech, the already dented armor beginning to tear and break in places. By the time he was done, Bluestreak was a bloody mess.

Sunstreaker uncuffed Bluestreak and flung him over one shoulder, walking out of the interrogation room, and back into his cell, chaining him back into place.

_**/---------/**_

_**A/N - Man, I'm sick, twisted, and horrible. Bluestreak probably hates me now. Anyway, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been just a little busy, so hopefully this chapter is okay. Well, read, review, and let me know what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-----/**_

Prowl was concious when they brought Bluestreak back in from questioning. Needless to say, the gunner had definetely seen better days. He ran some mental calculations, and sighed. The odds of their getting out of the Autobot brig were slim to none, and even if they managed that, getting out of the Ark without help would be impossible.

Prowl looked Bluestreak over, trying to assess the amount of damage done to him. Both points of his cheveron were gone - ripped off and then seared if the burn marks were to go by, he had cuts, burns, and his armor was severely dented. One doorwing hung at an angle, as if it was dislocated, and the one he could see was a mangled mess. There were several deep gashes, the cuts severing several important wires, the metal of his chassis damaged beyond repair. Bluestreak's face wasn't much better, his lower lip was split, and the cut down his cheek bisected the cut on his lip. His optics were dark, but one of them was cracked, likely broken. There were several other deep gashes in his legs, one running from the gunner's ankle up and around to the back of his knee.

All in all, not Bluestreak's best day.

Prowl tugged experimentally on his chains, hoping that maybe Jazz had been careless, and left one of them loose. No such luck, but it never hurt to hope. He looked up at Bluestreak again, and his spark ached for the mech he'd claimed as his brother. Bluestreak didn't deserve what was happening to him anymore than Prowl did, but Prowl wished that instead of beating on Bluestreak, they'd instead take their frustrations out on him. At least then, Bluestreak would stand something of a chance.

The doors to the brig opened, and by the shadow on the ground, Prowl knew who it was. He sighed again, and looked up into the brilliant red visor. "What do you want, Jazz? Don't you have something better to do?" he demanded, voice rough from misuse. He refused to show just how bad he was hurting, both on the outside, and inside.

Jazz smirked as he leaned against the wall next to Prowl, running a deceptively tender hand down from the top of his helm to his chin. "Aw, Prowler, ya wound me." Jazz said, laying a hand over his spark.

"If only that were true." Prowl said almost wistfully.

Jazz's features hardened, and the hand on his face gripped his chin in a painful grip, forcing him to turn and look at Jazz. "Don' mess with me, Prowler. Ya won' like th' concequences."

Prowl scoffed, a derisive laugh escaping him. "How much worse can it get, Jazz? Honestly?"

"Ya don' want me ta answer that. Now, I'm givin' ya a couple of choices. One, ya can hang here, an' be my punchin' bag. Or two, ya can defect, an' become our newest Tactician. Yer choice." Jazz said, crossing his arms over his chassis. "I'm actually hopin' that ya decide ta hang here. I could use th' entertainment." He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. "So, while ya mull those choices over, I'll entertain mahself. Hope ya don' mind."

With that, Jazz's fist lashed out so fast it was almost a blur, crashing into Prowl's jaw so hard his head snapped back and hit the wall behind him. Prowl shook his head, trying to clear his vision, which had gone fuzzy. Before he could get his bearings back, Jazz's fist sank into his abdomen, then his chassis, all over his body. Prowl twisted and turned, trying to aviod the the punishing blows to no avail.

Jazz smiled gleefully, delighting in every gasp and cry he wrenched from Prowl. He let up, and watched as Prowl gasped for air. "Have ya made yer mind up yet?"

Prowl looked up defiantly, and spit a bit of energon out of his mouth. "Go frag yourself, Jazz." he bit out.

Jazz tsked at him. "Now, that just ain't nice, Prowler. If ya don' learn ta respect yer superiors, ya gonna hafta be punished."

Prowl rolled his optics, a derisive smirk on his face. "And again, I have to say, go frag yourself - and everyone on the Ark while we're at it." he growled.

Jazz's visor darkened as he lashed out this time with a knife in one hand. Prowl twisted to avoid the knife, and the blade went right through Prowl's newly repaired doorwing, pinning it to the wall. Prowl tried to bite back the scream of pain, only barely managing it. Jazz's other fist came flying in from Prowl's left, Jazz's knuckles covered with small spikes. His fist connected with the already open wounds on Prowl's chassis, tearing the wounds open wider, until energon and coolant coated him.

Jazz smirked as he looked Prowl over. "Well, what do ya say? Ya gonna join us?"

Prowl paused as he considered. If he joined, there was a chance he could negotiate with Optimus Prime to let Bluestreak go. The odds were small, but there nonetheless. And if that didn't work, he would get Bluestreak out one way or another. He looked up at Jazz, tired resignation on his face.

"All right. I'll join."

_**/--------/**_

_**A/N - Don't kill me! I had to do it! (grins) I don't know why, but this chapter was harder to write than the others so far. I'm sorry it's so short, not to mention how long it took to get this up, but here it is in all it's glory. Read, review, and let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/---/**_

Prowl followed Jazz down the hall towards Optimus's office. Jazz glanced back over his shoulder at Prowl, who merely blinked back at him, a wry smirk twisting his mouth. "Something you need, Jazz?"

"Yeah. I'm wonderin' what that little gunner o' yers is gonna say when he finds out ya defected." Jazz said casually, noting with some satisfaction the way that Prowl stiffened. "Ah. Ya don' know how he's gonna react."

To give Prowl credit, he recovered quickly. "What happens between Bluestreak and I is none of your business. So therefore, I have no need to discuss this topic any further with you." he said smoothly.

Jazz arched an optic ridge as he stared at Prowl. "Do ya always sound so formal?" At Prowl's blank look, he clarified. "Ya always sound so formal. Is that somethin' ya do all the time, or jus' ta mechs ya don' like?"

Prowl didn't answer. Jazz shrugged. "Alrighty then, here we are. Prime's waitin' on ya, so ya jus' go ahead and go on in." As Prowl passed him, he smiled. "An' while yer in there, I'm thinkin' I'll grab Sunny, an' go down and give yer little gunner a visit."

Quicker than Jazz could react, Prowl slammed him against the wall. "You touch him, and I swear to Primus, you will live to regret it. As it is, I'm already planning something suitable for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. You will join them if you so much as lay a finger on him. Are we clear?" Prowl growled, optics narrowed dangerously at him.

Jazz shrugged Prowl's hands off of him. "Yeah. But here's th' question of th' day, how're ya gonna stop me? Kill me?"

"If I have to. Don't think I won't." Prowl said, letting Jazz go. He watched Jazz brush himself off before turning to enter Optimus's office.

/---/

Bluestreak groaned as he came around. There wasn't a part of him that didn't ache in some way, shape, or form. But as he looked around, he noticed one thing.

_Prowl was gone. _

"Prowl?" he called, hoping they'd just moved the older mech to a different cell. He got no response, which killed that hope fairly quickly. The doors to the brig opened, and Bluestreak sighed. _'Here we go again.'_ he though sullenly. _'Not even awake five minutes and they're coming. Just my luck.' _ He blinked when he saw Jazz standing in the doorway of his cell. Normally, Jazz would be harassing Prowl.

"Ah, yer awake." Jazz drawled, a small smile on his face. "Good thing, too. Sunny was gettin' antsy."

"What do you want?" Bluestreak demanded.

Jazz tsked at him. "Such suspicion. I jus' wanted ta check on ya."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. You can leave now." Bluestreak said, acting for all the world like he didn't feel the wounds on his body.

Jazz cocked his head to the side as he stared at Bluestreak. "Yer not in a position ta be orderin' me around. Though, now that I'm thinkin' about it, ya could join us, jus' like Prowler did."

Bluestreak froze. "What?"

"Yep. Prowler joined us. Seems he don' care about ya or yer cause anymore. Smart mech, if ya ask me." Jazz said airily.

"Prowl wouldn't join you! You're lying!" Bluestreak said, optics narrowing at Jazz.

Jazz shrugged. "I could be. But what if I'm tellin' th' truth, an' Prowler joined us?"

Bluestreak shook his head. "He wouldn't!"

"He did." Jazz said coldly. "While ya were out cold. If ya don' believe me, ask 'im yerself when he comes down here ta tell ya." Jazz turned to walk away, before looking back. "I better go. Sunny's on his way down."

Bluestreak watched as the other mech walked out of the room before letting his head fall back against the wall. _'Man, this sucks. Prowl defected? Why? Is our cause not worth it to him anymore? Doesn't he care?'_

"You're not giving up, I hope. Because then my coming down here would be pointless."

Bluestreak jerked his head upright to stare at the new mech. He frowned. "You're not Sunstreaker." he said carefully.

"No. I'm Sideswipe, his twin. And I want to talk to you. You're lucky, you know. Sunny's out on long-range patrol."

Bluestreak frowned. "You want to talk to me? Why?"

"Because – I don't believe in the Autobot cause anymore. And if you want, I can help you get out. I know why Prowl defected, and it wasn't for the reasons you think. He defected to protect you. I had a nice long talk with him. We're getting you out."

_**A/N – Sorry about the incredibly long delay in getting the new chapter up. Lots of things have been happening, not the least of which is my Mom coming down with pneumonia, so I've been busy. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too horrible. Read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/----/**_

Bluestreak stared at Sideswipe for a moment. "And why should I believe you? You've tortured me before, why change your mind now?"

"You don't need my reasons for defecting, all right? All you need to know is that I'm going to get you out of here, and back to the Decepticons. And that I'm going with you. We'll try and get Prowl back once you're safe." Sideswipe said.

The doors to the brig opened, and Sideswipe's optics flicked to the door and back to Bluestreak. He opened a private comm. line with Bluestreak. _"Work with me. It's not going to be pleasant, but I have to hit you."_

"_All right. I understand."_ Bluestreak braced himself as Sideswipe curled his fist, went to hit him. The person who walked in entered Bluestreak's cell, and Blue couldn't stop himself. "Prowl! You're all right!"

Prowl nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Sideswipe, put your fist down, and please leave. I trust that you've told Bluestreak what we're planning?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe said. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Very well." Prowl watched Sideswipe leave before turning to Bluestreak, who was regarding him. "Yes, I have defected."

"I know. Sideswipe told me. You shouldn't have done it, Prowl. We could have gotten back on our own." Bluestreak said quietly.

"No, we would not have. I heard Optimus and Jazz talking while I was still down here. They were planning on killing us, and sending our bodies back to Megatron as a warning. Any prisoners here, will be executed. You are no exception. As much as it galls me to say it, the only reason you're alive right now is because of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Prowl said softly.

"So, the only reason I'm alive is because I'm Sunstreaker's punching bag?" Bluestreak asked, shaking his head. "Man, talk about a blow to the ego. I went from being the number one sniper in the entire war, to a punching bag in the space of what – a week?"

Prowl cleared his throat. "Actually, it's only been three days. Megatron's putting together a team to try and retrieve us."

"It's only been three days?!" Bluestreak demanded, optic's widening when Prowl nodded. "Primus, it feels like it's been forever."

"That's beside the point. My point is, Sideswipe is going to help me get you out. Later tonight, to be precise."

"Are you going to tell me how?" Bluestreak asked, cocking his head.

Prowl shook his head. "No. The less you know, the better for you if it fails. You will get your weapons back when Sideswipe gets you outside."

Bluestreak frowned. "What about you?"

"I will have to stay here. I have just defected to the Autobots, Bluestreak. In all technicality, you're supposed to be my enemy, now."

"You expect me to call you my enemy?"

"Yes." Prowl said evenly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bluestreak demanded. "I'm not going to call you my enemy because you're not. And even if you were –"

"Bluestreak!" Prowl said sharply. "I'm your enemy now whether you like it or not."

Bluestreak shut his mouth and glared at the floor, scowling. Prowl, certain that Bluestreak wouldn't interrupt again, spoke. "Now then, what we're going to do is create a diversion. Thank Primus you don't have to deal with the aftermath of _that._" Prowl said, causing Bluestreak to snicker quietly. "Anyway, once the diversion is working, Sideswipe is going to come down here and get you out through the back. Hopefully no one's going to notice until after you've reached the Nemesis."

"And if they do?"

"Well, then we're slagged." Prowl said bluntly. "Either this works, or we're all dead. Not exactly the best odds, but better than what they would have been had I stayed down here." Prowl said, turning to leave.

Bluestreak watched him go. "Hey, Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"What are our odds of getting you out of here with us?" Blue asked quietly.

Prowl cocked his head as he ran a few mental calculations. "Bluestreak?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask me that – you're happier not knowing." With that, Prowl turned and left the brig, probably headed to his new office.

Bluestreak allowed his head to fall back against the wall with a thud before taking stock of his injuries. He was still slagged to the pit and back, but at least the wounds didn't hurt now. Probably not good, but better than the alternative, which was debilitating pain.

There was absolutely no sensory input or output from his doorwings, and his chevron was destroyed, probably gone, if the numbness radiating from it was any indication. He looked down at his chassis, and sighed. There were scorch marks marring the usually pale grey and blue paint, the heat from the knife bubbling the paint away. He had several cuts, which were healing – albeit slowly.

"Man, doesn't Sunny know the meaning of restraint?" Bluestreak asked no one in particular.

"No, I don't."

_**/---/**_

_**A/N – And that's the end of another chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now, but don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want to let you down. Anyway, hope you like, and read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Transformers © Hasbro. In other words, me no own. Pity that, too. *sighs* I like playing with the characters.  
**_

_**/---/**_

Bluestreak groaned as he watched Sunstreaker materialize in front of him. "So how long have you been here?" he asked, praying to Primus above that Sunstreaker had not heard his conversation with his twin and Prowl.

"Just got here. You spent quite a bit of time inspecting your wounds." Sunstreaker said casually, noting the way Bluestreak relaxed. "Why? Afraid I caught you doing something bad?"

Bluestreak resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Like what? In case you haven't noticed, I'm chained in the brig to the wall! I can't do anything, remember?! What are you, stupid?"

In hindsight, taunting Sunstreaker was not the brightest idea Bluestreak had ever had.

Sunstreaker's face tightened, and before Bluestreak could draw another breath, Sunstreaker's fist was whistling through the air to crash into his already damaged chassis. The force of the blow forced the air out of Bluestreak's intakes, leaving the mech helpless as Sunstreaker pounded on him.

The doors to the brig opened and Sideswipe ran in, and grabbed his twin's arm. "Sunny! You gotta come see this!"

Sunstreaker didn't look at his twin. "What?"

"You don't want to see your twin's crowning moment as he enters the pranking hall of fame? I'm hurt, Sunny, really." Sideswipe said, pouting up at his twin.

Sunstreaker lashed out with his other fist, catching Bluestreak in the jaw, the contact making a sharp _crack_ before Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe. "Yeah, let's go." he said, turning and leaving the cell.

Sideswipe looked over at Bluestreak, something akin to pity in his optics.

Bluestreak shook his head, and jerked it toward the doors. _'Get out of here before he gets suspicious.' _he mouthed at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe nodded once, and turned to leave the brig. The doors hissed closed, and Bluestreak allowed a bitter laugh to escape him. "Ain't no rest for the wicked." he sang to himself, only half-joking. He allowed his optics to close.

_**/---/**_

Sunstreaker followed his brother down the hall, feeling the giddy anticipation his brother was through their bond. "What did you do, exactly?"

"You'll see when we get there!" Sideswipe said brightly.

"Did you give Mirage a new paintjob again? Because I'm not saving your sorry hide if you did." Sunstreaker demanded.

"Nope. Though now that I think about it. . ."

"Don't."

"Aw. Anyway, come on!" Sideswipe said, disappearing around the corner.

Sunstreaker sighed as he followed Sides into the rec room. What he saw made him freeze. "Sides. . what did you do?"

"Um, I used all the purple paint we had, and repainted the rec room to look like the Nemesis. Not to mention, I kind of repainted Optimus to look like Megatron, complete with blue optics." Sideswipe said proudly. "And before you ask – no, I did not replace Optimus's optics, I merely colored them."

"Sideswipe. You're dead, you realize this. Optimus didn't become Prime because of his good looks and charm."

"Optimus has charm?"

"Sideswipe! Shut up and listen to me! He's going to kill you!"

"He has to catch my shiny red aft first." Sideswipe said brightly.

"Sideswipe, this has so many ways this could go wrong it's not even funny." Sunstreaker muttered under his breath.

"I know. Kidnd of why I did it" Sideswipe said with a shrug. "The way I figure – if I manage to pull this off and not die, I can do it again, this time on a larger scale. This is more of an experiment."

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I'm headed back out on patrol. If you're not dead, I'll see you later."

Sideswipe smiled until Sunstreaker left. "No, you won't." he murmured. He turned to survey the room. "Time to get this thing in gear."

_**/---/**_

Bluestreak jumped when the explosion rocked the Ark. Sideswipe materialized in front of him, swiftly picking the locks on the cuffs.

"I know you're not in great shape, Bluestreak, but you're going to have to run, and run fast. Follow me." Sideswipe said quickly. He disappeared out into the hall, Bluestreak with him. As they ran, Sideswipe handed him back his rifle and shoulder mounted cannon, which Bluestreak re-attached with practiced ease.

"Which way?" he asked, slightly winded.

"Left!"

They hung a sharp left, and exploded outside, neither one stopping or slowing down. Bluestreak could faintly hear yelling coming from the Ark, but didn't pay any attention until a plasma round whipped past his nose. Sideswipe slowed and looked back, firing on mechs who'd been his team-mates until a few moments ago.

Bluestreak grabbed him and pushed him forward, the cannon on his shoulder swiveling and firing. Sides looked impressed. "How –"

"Don't talk. You're breaking my concentration." Bluestreak muttered as they ran. "It's taking everything I've got to lay the suppressive fire. Keep running, and when you see the Nemesis, hang a right. That'll take us into the rec room."

Sideswipe grinned as they kept running. Bluestreak was a mech after his own spark. Bluestreak fired his last missile, and turned, using his rifle to provide cover fire as they ran for safety. They made it into the Nemesis, Bluestreak not stopping his stride until he reached Megatron's office.

Megatron looked up from the battle plans, shock and surprise flickering across his face. "Bluestreak!"

"Outside! Optimus and his Autobots followed me and Sideswipe – we're out of ammo, and they're two minutes away from blowing us to the pit." Bluestreak said, his battered frame shaking from the exertion of running and firing. "Don't hurt Sideswipe, he helped me get here. He's defecting."

With that, Bluestreak's optics dimmed to black as he slid into stasis.

_**A/N – And we're nearing the end, folks! Only a chapter or two left, and then I move on to maybe another story in this universe. Well, read, review, and let me know what you think!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers. I only own the plot. (If it could be called that.)**_

_**/---/**_

Bluestreak came around with a groan. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't hurt. Hook appeared and smiled. "You're awake. Sideswipe will be happy to know."

Bluestreak blinked. "Sideswipe was here?"

"About five minutes ago, actually. I had to kick him out to refuel." Hook said, running a scanner over Blue's body. "You're free to go. Go and get some energon in you."

Blue swung his feet over the edge of the berth, and had to grip it to keep from toppling over. "Hook? Just how long was I out?"

"About a week. Sideswipe hasn't left your side since the fight." Hook said, leaning against the sink in the medbay.

"How did that go? Did we win?" Blue asked.

"Obviously. Otherwise you'd be waking up in the Autobot brig, wouldn't you? Now get out of here. I have other patients to take care of." Hook said, turning his back on Bluestreak.

Blue took the hint and left. He wandered down the halls toward the rec room. He paused in the doorway. The last time he'd been in here, he'd been playing chess with Prowl. Sideswip materalized in front of him. "Earth to Bluestreak."

Bluestreak jumped and gave Sideswipe a small smile. "Hello."

Sideswipe looked him up and down. "You're definetly looking better. For a while there, we weren't sure you'd live. Sunny did a number on you."

"Yeah." Blue said, voice soft. Sideswipe sighed. "Bluestreak, I want to apologize to you. For both myself and Sunny."

Blue's optics flashed. "Your apology, I can accept. Sunstreaker's, I can't. I just can't. He isn't sorry and the damage is done. The apology is you talking. I can respect that, but because I look okay on the outside, doesn't mean I am. I'm not okay, and I don't think I will be."

Sideswipe looked away. "I know. Honestly, I was suprised you lasted as long as you did. Most don't make it at all." he said softly. "That's why I helped you get out. I didn't want to see you die."

Blue sighed. "Thank you for getting me out, Sideswipe." he hesitated, then extended his hand. "Friends?"

Sideswipe blinked. "What?"

"Are we friends?" Bluestreak asked, tilting his helm to the side.

Sideswipe grinned. "Yeah." he said, gripping the outstretched hand. "By the way, call me Sides. I hate my full name."

Bluestreak grinned back. "All right."

_**/---/**_

_**A/N - And that's the end of this story! I'm sorry the chapter is so short, and that it took so long to get up. Hopefully, it isn't too much of a disappointment. I've been incredibly busy recently, and this is how Sides and Blue wanted me to end the story. So, let me know what you think. **_

_**Until next time!**_


	9. Epilouge

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-/**_

_**Epilouge**_

_**/-/**_

Prime stood in front of Prowl and Jazz, red optics narrowed angrily. "Prowl?" he asked softly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Were you aware that Sideswipe was going to help Bluestreak escape?"

"How could I be? I had only been an Autobot for a few hours. That is hardly enough time for me to even begin to learn your troops names, let alone how they think." Prowl pointed out.

Prime considered and nodded before turning to Jazz. "And you?" he bit out.

Jazz scoffed. "Like Siders woulda told meh anythin', Prime. He didn' trust meh an' we all know it. Ya'd be better off askin' Sunstreaker." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Prime growled, a hint of steel hidden in the gravelly tones. "You two are dismissed."

Jazz and Prowl nodded before filing out of the room, Prowl moving around him to get to his office. Jazz smirked and followed him, tilting his helm as he watched the play of light against the doorwings on Prowl's back.

Prowl sat at his desk and looked up at Jazz briefly. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah. Ya ta change yer optic color. It's unnervin' ta see blue optics when they're supposed ta be red." Jazz said, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"Do you have a problem with my optic color?" Prowl asked as he signed off on a datapad before looking back down.

"Yes!"

"Then I shall endeavor to keep my blue optics as long as I can." Prowl said dryly. "I suspect there is another reason to this visit, aside from discussing my optics."

Jazz bent close to Prowl, their noses practically touching. "Ya knew Bluestreak would escape."

Prowl leaned back in his seat, and folded his hands over his middle, regarding the TIC with mild amusement. "Really? And how do you figure that?"

"Ya were alone in th' brig fer days."

"Yes, and if your recall, I was in stasis lock 90% of the time." Prowl rose a condecending optic ridge. "That was thanks to you, I might add."

Jazz waved a hand, dismissing Prowl's point. "Details. But ya two talked."

"Yes, we did, Jazz. Thank you for noticing. Now if you're done questioning me, hand me that datapad and shut up."

Jazz scowled, but did as he was told, handing Prowl the aforementioned datapad.

"Thanks, now get out." Prowl said absently, already absorbed in his work.

Jazz blinked, frowned, and left, turning back and staring at Prowl before the doors hissed shut behind him. A small laugh escaped him as he walked down the hall. "I'm thinkin' I might be in love." he remarked to himself.

_**/-/**_

_**A/N - I'm sorry it took so long to get this typed up. But here it is, in all it's glory. I'm afraid there won't be a sequel, though, because my creative muse for this has pretty much bid me adieu. Anyway, hope everyone liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please read, review, and let me know what you think!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Curse-of-the-cat**_


End file.
